Flirting on the side of Erroneousness
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Ariadne starts working with Arthur after the Inception Job. He views their interactions as friendly, and she views it as something more. When she finally confronts him, the answer she gets is not what she expects.


**Title:** Flirting on the side of Erroneousness

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** (obviously) Homosexuality

**Prompt: **Inception_Kink Round – 18

**Summary:** Ariadne starts working with Arthur after the Inception Job. He views their interactions as friendly, and she views it as something more. When she finally confronts him, the answer she gets is not what she expects.

**Word Count:** 2,454**  
><strong>

**Author's Note**: This took a while to finish and I apologize for that. It isn't as funny as I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoy anyways.

* * *

><p>They were alone in a rented office building when Ariadne decided to make her move. Six months after the Inception, Ariadne did not wish to go back to the boring life of building with models after she had seen the utopias she could build in dreams. She contacted Arthur to get connections and advice on what jobs to take and who to trust. He agreed to meet with her in Paris but only to try and convince her not to go down the path she had glimpsed on their last job. Being the stubborn woman she was, she countered every argument he brought up and in the end he agreed to help her if only she worked with him.<p>

Arthur knew how the underworld of dreams worked. He saw things; dark things he wished he could take back. Being new to dream-share, even being new to wrong side of the law; Ariadne had much to learn. He also liked Ariadne; she was cheerful, kind, and very much versatile when the need arose. Having her work with him would not only save her (hopefully) the trouble of never truly knowing how bad the world could be but allow him access to the best architect he had seen since Cobb. Ariadne however, took his offer as him showing interest in her beyond the friendly business ties they built on Cobb's last job.

They worked one job before their current one after Inception, mostly to show her that the adventure she'd seen with Cobb was actually a once in a lifetime occurrence. A simple one-level extraction on a non-militarized target; Arthur teamed himself and Ariadne with Eames as the Extractor. Eames reluctance in the project was short lived once he noticed the way Ariadne would stare at Arthur when she assumed no one was looking. It grated him to no end how she would flirt during the two weeks they worked and Arthur, seeing it only as friendly, would return her banter.

Eames voiced his concern to Arthur two nights before the extraction. Arthur laughed it off. When Eames shot a hurtful look in return of his laughter, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's just banter."

"Flirtatious banter."

"Is someone jealous?" Arthur smirked.

"Not jealous, just overly possessive." Eames grinned wickedly and twirled his fingers along the tips of Arthur's loose hair, "you are _mine_ after all."

"Prove it," Arthur replied with a wicked grin of his own.

It would be safe to say they didn't get much sleep that night. In the morning, Ariadne did not ask questions. She only assumed Arthur was just up all night working to make sure everything was in place for the next day. She also assumed Eames was out being irresponsible and having a go around with some stranger in his hotel room. He noticed the contempt on her face. When he saw her looking, Eames would smirk and wink because truthfully she was half-right; not to mention he found it amusing to watch her try to flirt with 'the stranger' from last night.

The extraction ran smoothly and everyone went their separate ways once collecting their share. Three months later, Arthur called Ariadne up once more asking if she wished to collaborate on another job. Their current one was more complex; the mark was trained and the extractor (a burly, middle-aged man named Avery, whom Arthur spoke highly of) did not wish to take chances. He even asked Arthur to recruit a Forger for both dream and real world purposes. Arthur's first choice wasn't Eames; he loved the man but working with him was not something Arthur enjoyed often. However, when another Forger (a woman named Danielle; the second best Arthur's ever seen) folded in the last minute he had no choice but to try.

Eames consented with two conditions (both of which turned Arthur pink while on the phone. He reassured Ariadne it was just a bit warm in the building) and was on site within two days. Arthur did his best to keep a professional distance. Eames saw it as a challenge and in turn countered Arthur's attempts by invading his space as much as possible. While Arthur acknowledged the humor in what Eames was doing regardless of how irritating he found it, Ariadne did not. The third day of Eames playfully teasing Arthur, Ariadne scolded Eames thoroughly for being distracting. She suggested he go and find something better to do than waste their time. Eames would have ignored her, but the looks Arthur was shooting him from the corner of the room told him to let it be.

"Can you just find someone else to bother?" She said sharply while going through her bag to find more pencils for her layout.

"I suppose," he replied smartly. "You've been hanging around Arthur too much Ariadne; I believe you have his stick up your ass." She glared but didn't speak. "See you tomorrow then."

As Eames when to leave, Arthur gave him his "_Don't be so mean"_ look. Eames returned it with a wink. With the building practically to themselves, Ariadne returned to a happier state. She asked Arthur his opinion on various things, not limited to the layout of the dream. They went about their business and hours later, Ariadne realized she could say something or never say anything at all. Leaving her layout and model behind, she went to find Arthur. He was in one of the smaller rooms, staring intently at his laptop.

"Hey," she said after standing in the doorway for a moment unnoticed.

Arthur blinked and looked up. "Hey," he then glanced at his watch before stretching out his arms. "I didn't realize it was getting so late."

"I'm normally not forward about things like this," she started, gaining Arthur's attention, "but are you going to ever ask me out or not?"

He stared at her blankly. She felt her face flush with predetermined embarrassment but shrugged it off. He finally turned off his computer and stood up, with furrowed his brows, and gave her a puzzled look.

"Ask you out?"

"Yes." Ariadne replied firmly to reassure her own confidence. "We've been dancing around each other since we met."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur smiled still holding his puzzled expression.

"You like me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you asked me out yet?" She crossed her arms to take her mind off her burning cheeks; there was no doubt her whole face was red by then.

"Oh." He replied calmly and she resented his calmness. "Ariadne, you're a wonderful person and I do care for you, just not in that way."

"But you flirt with me."

"Flirt? I never flirt with you."

"You do! All the time," she was in disbelief over his confusion. "When we talk, you'll say something, I bring forth a remark, we laugh about it; you know, flirting."

He frowned. "I was merely bantering with you Ariadne. You're a smart woman and I enjoy talking to you. I do suppose it is very easy to confuse friendly banter with a flirtatious one."

Ariadne was astounded at his denial. "You've kissed me! You pulled that trick on me during our first job together!"

Arthur continued to hold a straight face, now concerned over how the conversation was going. "I apologize for that. I never intended for you to take it the wrong way."

"Take it the wrong way! How was I supposed to take it?"

Her arms were uncrossed, her hands now resting on her hips. Despite the difference in height, Arthur looked down at her and felt a slight pang of fear from the wrath of her ever growing temper. He began to think quickly without digging further into the hole he fell into.

"It was a distraction. It normally does work; projections see a common interaction and they ignore it. I just underestimated Fischer and his more strict nature. I thoroughly apologize for it seeing as how it has misled you."

After a moment of silence, Ariadne loosened the tension in her shoulders and frowned. Arthur continued to feel extremely guilty and for once wished he'd listened to Eames concerns.

"So, you don't like me?"

"In a romantic sense, no."

She nodded her head and knitted her brows. "Well, why not?" she asked calmly.

"What?"

"Why not? Am I not pretty enough? Is it because I'm younger than you?"

"Ariadne-"

"Just give me one good reason as to why I'm not good enough."

"I'm gay." Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "I don't view you as more than a friend because I don't like women."

She raised a brow. "Really? That's your excuse?"

"Ariadne, I'm being serious."

"No," she laughed nervously. "Come on Arthur, we both know you're just trying to be a gentleman and not hurt my feelings. You don't have to lie to me; I can handle the truth."

Obviously not, he thought to himself as he buried his face into his right palm. He was aware he was good at hiding that part of himself but until now he never viewed it as a problem. Arthur removed his hand and sighed before glancing up at the ceiling to quickly think of a way to reiterate his point to her.

"That is the truth."

"So you're telling me," she said whilst she looked him over and cocked a brow. With a smirk Ariadne slowly stepped around him, continuing to gaze at him skeptically. "You, Arthur, are gay. The Arthur whom I recall on our last job together shamelessly flirted with a very attractive brunette _woman._"

"And if _you_ recall, she was the friend of our target." Arthur shook his head and chuckled darkly. "He warned me this would happen."

"Who?"

"My _boyfriend_ Ariadne."

"You have a boyfriend." She replied more skeptically than before.

"Are you _trying _to push me into banging my head onto a wall?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to stop lying to me."

"I never realized," he muttered.

"Realized what, that you lie?" She snapped back at him.

"That you are very arrogant." He took no heed to her hurt expression. "It's near midnight. I'm going to get some rest."

He quickly gathered his things and walked out. Ariadne sat down in the empty chair mulling over what just occurred. Her head told her he was telling the truth; her heart didn't want to believe it.

The next morning, neither Ariadne nor Arthur spoke to the other.

"Lover's quarrel?" Eames asked looking between the two.

Ariadne refused to look at him, taking her things before walking out into the hall to find another room.

"Don't be an ass, Eames." Arthur snapped.

"What? I'm asking a genuine question, is that not allowed?"

Eames knew exactly what happened, having heard it from Arthur last night. He told him it was his own fault for not listening to him. Of course, Eames couldn't resist the temptation to continue the conversation which Arthur did not find amusing. Arthur didn't say another word; he too gathered his things only to walk in the opposite direction Ariadne had gone. Seconds later the Extractor, Avery, entered the room.

"What did you do?" he eyed Eames with one of his bushy brows raised.

"_I _didn't do anything. Your Architect however, has infuriated your Point Man."

"Exactly how did this happen?"

"Through unwanted flirting," he smiled.

"I suppose I need to go speak with them." Avery said more to himself.

"Lot of good it will do you," Eames muttered.

"You have a mark to study, Mr. Eames," he replied politely.

Eames smirked and said, "She should be to your left."

Avery nodded and left the room. He found Ariadne down the hall to the left just as Eames suggested. She was glaring at the half finished model on the table in front of her. He walked up to the table, glanced at the model and then to Ariadne.

"Morning, Ms. Karns."

"Morning," she grumbled, not looking up.

"You seem quite irritated Ms. Karns, problem with the layout?"

"No, it's nothing."

"I see."

Avery walked away and Ariadne sighed before standing.

"Can I ask you, something," she paused adding nervously, "something personal?"

He stopped and turned to face her. He nodded and waited with an air that reminded Ariadne of a therapist.

"I've worked with Arthur for a while but you've known him longer than I have."

"Correct."

"Does he- Is he-"

"Seeing Mr. Eames? They don't like to discuss it for safety issues but I'm impressed you caught on. Most people don't even notice."

Feeling mortified and shocked, she turned away from Avery, nodded her head, and muttered: "Right."

Avery smirked and walked down the hall, leaving the young Architect to take in the new information. Avery went back to the other room only to find Eames gone. Avery continued to the third room on the right; Arthur was there typing away at his computer. Avery knocked lightly on the door causing him to not startle but turn his gaze sharply away from the computer.

"You owe me a favor," Avery smirked.

Arthur furrowed his brows. Before he could question the declaration, Avery continued down the hall. Puzzled Arthur let the remark go and went back to his research. It wasn't a few minutes later when he heard another knock on the door.

"Why do you knock knowing it's open?" He asked not looking away from the documents on his right.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

His eyes immediately traveled to the doorframe. He wasn't expecting Ariadne to be the one knocking. A quick debate in his mind, he nodded to the empty chair by the desk. She sat down and smoothed out her shirt and jeans nervously. Arthur leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Arthur," she started without looking at him. "I'm- I want to apologize for last night."

"I do too," he replied softly and she finally looked him in the eyes. "What I said was rude and out of line."

"No, you were right," she laughed timidly, "I _was_ being arrogant. I made a fool out of myself. I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Arthur smiled. "You're the best damn architect I've ever met."

"Thank you."

"You _can_ be a little arrogant but I won't hold it against you."

"Good to know," she smiled in return.

They sat in silence for a moment then Ariadne stood up.

"I guess I need to get back to my model," she said and walked to the door. "And Arthur," He hummed a reply having already turned his attention back to his research. "You could have told me you were seeing Eames."

"What?"

He looked up to find her already gone.


End file.
